Hourglass
by TearsFallKWOHKHFS
Summary: Everyone has a limited time in life. I see life like an hourglass, the sand flowing through one side and when that part runs out of sand, we flip it over, starting a new generation. I can only wish that I will have someone by my side before my sand runs out... Yaoi, KiyoHyuu, minor KagaKuro, MidoTaka, Aokise, Mura x OC.


**Hey guys! It's been a few months. I'm sorry~  
This is my new story, "Hourglass". Yes, it's KiyoHyuu, a couple that gets no love from the fanfiction community. It is also ****an**** AU, with some info from the anime.  
The side couples consist of: KagaKuro, and very minor AoKise, MidoTaka, and Murasakibara x OC, because I always have an OC.**

**It's gonnabe short- my first chapters are always short.**

**I'm going to get on with the story now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Life. Something everyone has to go through- simply because they are living.  
Those lives tick away slowly; death sneaking up on them. Like an hourglass. We only have so much time before we run out of sand.  
I'm scared that my sand will run out before I find someone to be with me.  
I'm Hyuuga Junpei, a 22-year-old college student, with honestly, nothing.

"Hyuuga?"

I glanced upward, only to realize that my friend, Izuki Shun, was staring right back at me.  
"You sorta drifted off there. Your coffee is going to get cold."  
I glanced down at the cup. The steam had stopped rising off of it. "Hn." I raised the cup to my lips.

It was already fucking cold.

"Come on Izuki, we have to get to class anyway." I drawled and walked toward the door. Izuki nodded, left the money behind, and followed me. On the walk, Izuki began to ramble on about his new boyfriend. How wonderful he was, and so on. He was such a girl sometimes. "...and he makes me so happy!"  
I'd be happy if you shut up.

It was then that we reached the campus of our college, and Izuki split with me to go visit his "amazing" boyfriend. I continued onward, barely aware of my surroundings. I sighed heavily as I almost walked into a pillar.

…Wait.

"Good morning, Hyuuga-senpai."

It wasn't a pillar. It was just my tall underclassman, Kagami Taiga. He stood at 6'3 while I stood at 5'10. Ah, fate.  
"Good morning, Kagami." I mumbled, before sidestepping him.  
"Good morning, Hyuuga-kun."

"Hi, Kuroko." I muttered before speed-walking across the grass to get to the doors leading towards my classroom. I was in a particularly bad mood today; everyone else seemed happy with their significant others. I hadn't dated since middle school. I frowned as the annoying high-pitched voice of Koganei Shinji reached my ears...also with Izuki and his boyfriend, Mitobe.

"DON'T IGNORE ME, HYUUGAAAAA!"

Shit, he noticed me.

I quickly opened the door to my classroom before he could utter another word, and quickly dashed to my seat in the middle of the room.

* * *

15 minutes later, Katashi-sensei walked into the room, making the other students quiet down.  
Especially when noticing the kid next to him.

"Everyone, please say hello to Kiyoshi Teppei."

I was uninterested; just another guy to tease me for not having a boy or girlfriend. Another kid to find a romantic interest; which would make me jealous, which would make me go home and eat ice cream. Because that's what single and depressed people do.

Right?

I didn't notice how hard I was gripping my pencil before it snapped in half. My seat neighbor, Aida Riko, turned her head to me and asked: "You alright there, Hyuuga? The new kid making you angry before you even talked to him?" I threw half the pencil at her, who giggled. "Shut up, Riko. Mind your own business." Riko's gaze turned serious. "But seriously, Junpei. You need to get a boyfriend. You're still a virgin." My face turned as red as a cherry before I yanked on her hair. "Shut up! How did you know that?!" Riko laughed again. "I didn't. You just told me."

"Kiyoshi-kun...umm...why don't you go sit in that empty seat next to Hyuuga, hmm? He's the one right there, 6th row." Riko turned her head to me, whispering "ooooooh" and proceeded to say "He's a looker...and damn, is he tall." I finally took this chance to glance at him.

For once, Riko wasn't joking.

The boy was tall, maybe taller than Kagami, and had dark brown locks, and matching brown eyes. The smile on his face would have invited me to be nice and smile back, but knowing my personality, I just stared at him with a bored look on my face.  
"I'm Kiyoshi Teppei; it's nice to meet you." He said before sitting down. "Hyuuga Junpei." I mumbled. Trying to keep the blush out of my face, I fumbled with my textbook and struggled to open to the page that the teacher had written on the board. I scrambled to read the pages. Riko began to giggle. "Shut up, you." I whispered, stabbing her with my sharp pencil. "Ouch!"

* * *

After my first class, Kiyoshi had approached me, asking if I could guide him to Akihiko-sensei's room.

"Hn. That's where I'm going; so just follow me." I had said, turning and walking down the hallway towards the classroom.  
"Sooo... Hyuuga-san, what are your interests?"

Interests? I really didn't have anything. Maybe I could start a professional ice-cream eating club.

"Um, I used to play basketball in high school. But other than that, I don't really have any other interests. What about you?" I questioned.  
"That's neat! I used to play basketball, too. But I also like playing the harmonica." He replied happily, that smile reappearing on his perfect face.

...did I just call his face perfect?

Don't tell me I'm falling for someone who isn't even gay.

We arrived in front of Akihiko-sensei's room, which I entered first. Kiyoshi split away from me with a 'bye'. I moved forward. There, Riko was waiting (She just so happens to be in all of my classes) and she whistled. "Well, well, Hyuuga! What have we here?" I glared at her for the umpteenth time that day and flicked her shoulder. "Just showing him around. Why do you have to make assumptions about everything that I do?" I glowered, stalking to my seat in the back of the room.

"Wellll, I think you two should totally go out. Not only that, but I'm sure he'll take your virginity for you. He looks strong!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, AIDA RIKO!"

The girl proceeded to giggle.

* * *

**Well? How was it, good? I hope so, I spent hours trying to keep it perfect.**

**Thanks to Iza-Nyan; my amazing beta!**

**-TearsFallKWOHKHFTS**


End file.
